Infant formulas are commonly used today to provide a supplemental or sole source of nutrition early in life to both preterm and term infants. These formulas typically contain protein, carbohydrate, fat, vitamins, minerals, and other nutrients, and are commercially available as powders, ready-to-feed liquids, and liquid concentrates. Many infant formulas provide a quality alternative to human milk, as not all infants can receive human milk.